mental_blockfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Force
Monster Force is a 13-episode animated television series created in 1994 by Universal Cartoon Studios and Canadian studio Lacewood Productions. The story is set in approximately 2020 and centers on a group of teenagers led by Dr. Reed Crawley, who had fought Dracula a number of times. With help of high tech weaponry, the Monster Force fight against classic Universal Monsters, such as Dracula and the Wolfman, and spiritual beings threatening humanity. 'Dark Deception (Episode 5)' The Monster Force travel to Transylvania to research the history of Dracula and vampires; there they rescue an older hunter named Abraham Stoker from vampires. Stoker chastises Crawley and the Monster Force for using technology to contain and cure monsters. Stoker states he's going to Castle Dracul to hunt Dracula; the Monster Force offer to go with him as they were headed there. In Castle Dracula, Stoker again chastises Crawley and the Force for their technology before they enter the crypt where Dracula's vampire servants rest. They awaken them, fight the vampires, and put them into a containment field; Stoker, however, destroys the device and frees the vampires. As Stoker and the Force head deeper into the castle, they split up to explore the castle. One by one the Monster force is captured in the rooms they explore; only Crawley and Stoker remain uncaptured. Eventually, Stoker and Crawley end up in a crypt, where Crawley discovers the Monster Force are in trances in the coffin. Stoker eventually reveals that he is Dracula, who killed Stoker a long time ago and took his form to trap Crawley. Dracula plans to turn the Monster Force into his vampire servants and have them destroy Crawley; Dracula, under Renfield's suggestion, goes to turn Mary Shelly, but before he can, the Frankenstein Monster comes in to fight Dracula. The fight between goes out of the crypt and onto a ledge, where Dracula is exposed to sunlight and flees; as he leaves, the Monster Force awake from their trances and must flee the castle as it collaspes. Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h04m03s796.png|One of Dracula's vampire servants attacks Abraham Stoker Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h04m36s481.png|Dracula's vampire servants begin to transform from bats to surround Stoker Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h05m39s835.png|More vampires take their human forms to surround Stoker Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h06m10s589.png|The male vampires push Stoker into Dracula's brides Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h06m24s117.png|Dracula's brides begin to capture Stoker Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h07m12s974.png|The Monster Force fight Dracula's vampires Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h07m29s691.png|Tripp grabs a vampire by the throat Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h08m33s326.png|Lance puts two vampires into containment fields Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h08m45s824.png|Luke in his Wolfman form takes hold of a vampire trying to grab him Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h09m07s678.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h10m06s466.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h10m52s452.png|Stoker opens the coffin door in the crypt, awakening the vampires Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h11m01s935.png|The vampires awaken and arise from the coffins Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h12m18s530.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h14m09s242.png|The vampires float above their coffins Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h15m53s137.png|The vampires head off to attack the Monster Force Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h16m13s720.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h16m21s822.png|A vampire attacks Luke in his Wolfman form... Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h16m28s361.png|only to have Luke repel... Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h16m34s018.png|and counterattack the vampire Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h17m34s601.png|Reed tries to set up the containment field only to be tackled by two vampires Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h18m38s283.png|Tripp jumps in... Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h18m53s496.png|and knocks the vampires out of the way Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h19m44s401.png|A vampire lands on Mary Shelly's back mid-flight Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h26m51s640.png|The containment field is activated and traps the vampires Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h27m01s111.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h27m08s671.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h27m16s805.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h27m38s846.png|The vampires freed from the containment field after Stoker destroys the device Vlcsnap-2018-10-03-22h27m59s453.png|The vampires fly out of the crypt Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h08m49s148.png|Tripp pricks his finger on the Iron Maiden in the dungeon Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h09m11s259.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h09m19s692.png|Ghosts are released by Tripp's activating the trap Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h09m46s485.png|The spirits begin to attack Tripp Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h10m10s594.png|The spirits push Tripp back... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h10m17s196.png|into the chains of the dungeons... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h10m23s792.png|and is bound up in ropes by the spirits Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h12m18s882.png|Mary is chased by the spirits... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h12m24s683.png|into a spider web Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h14m56s884.png|Reed opens the coffin and finds Luke unconscious... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h15m10s151.png|Tripp in a trance... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h15m17s247.png|Mary also in a trance... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h15m48s573.png|and Lance also in a trance Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h17m02s170.png|Stoker reveals himself to be... Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h17m09s623.png|Dracula and he plans to turn the Monster Force into his vampires Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h20m50s429.png|Mary begins to wake up after Dracula flees from the castle Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h21m02s165.png|The Monster Force begins to wake up and come out of the coffins 'Dark City (Episode 7)' Two bicyclists happen to stumble upon a city after being caught in the rain; the city looks normal with people walking about one of them coming in front of the cyclists. The doors of the town shut, the man turns into a monster and attacks the cyclists. The cyclists stumbled into the Dark City, a legendary city that appears every 100 years never in the same place. The Monster Force looks for the city in Spain but is hampered by the solar interference that comes with the Sun that heralds the City's arrival. The City's appearance comes with the disappearances of villages and towns in the area. The Monster Force go to Germany to get the Frankenstein Monster, only to not find him as he felt the evil of the Dark City and headed to Spain to confront it. The Monster Force goes to Spain and drives into the Dark City; just before Shelley is hit with a vision of the City and its true form but collapses. A doctor visits Shelley but suddenly disappears after he leaves the room. The Monster Force decides to leave but the hall morphs into a mouth with tentacles that try to pull Reed and Lance in; at the same time, a beautiful woman lures Luke out of the van only to turn into a monster. The Force then realizes the town is alive; the town sends out a hypnotic signal that has the people in a nearby town head to it. The Frankenstein Monster tries to stop them but they are under the City's control; he instead breaks the rope bridge and prevents the people from crossing over to the town. The Monster Force must fight their way out of the town as it comes alive and tries to devour them and keep them until midnight when the city will disappear with them. The Force figures out the city is weak to lightning and seeding a lightning storm uses Frankenstein to blow a hole in the main gate and escape. Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h33m34s033.png|The people of a nearby town are called to the Dark City Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h33m39s563.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h33m45s462.png Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h34m23s207.png|Frankenstein tells the people not to go to the Dark City Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h34m37s573.png|"It is calling us; it wants us!!" Vlcsnap-2019-07-31-20h34m46s923.png|The hypnotized people head for the bridge that Frankenstein will destroy to prevent them going to the city Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Vampire Category:Dracula Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Non-Human Hypnotist